Sad but true
by Flojiro
Summary: La guerre est définitivement terminée. Les gundams détruits à jamais. La paix règne sur la Terre et dans les colonies. Mais tout n'est pas aussi beau que Duo l'aurait espéré... Songfic. Yaoi. 1x2.


**Auteur :** Flojirô, Grande et Toute Puissante Déesse du Yaoi. (Et Satan, accessoirement, mais ça c'est une autre histoire...)

**Base :** Gundam Wing. (Ha ? Vu la section vous vous en doutiez..? Mince, c'est observateur des lecteurs ! Oo)

**Rating :** Heu... Entre PG-13 et PG-17..?

**Situation :** Postérieur à la série et à Endless Waltz (même si avoir vu ce film n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension je pense...)

**Genre :** Song-fic. Yaoi. POV Duo.

**Couple :** Duo/Heero (et ne me demandez pas qui est seme parce que j'en sais rien ! Oo; )

**Avertissements :** Angst. Grossièretés (logique dans un POV du natté, hein...). Lime.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam appartiennent aux studios Sunrise et la chanson "Sad but true" au groupe Metallica. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic : c'est un cadeau ! èé/

**Petit blabla inutile :** Voilà ce que donne une découverte récente de Metallica couplée à une fic promise à ma grande prêtresse adepte de 1x2... Ça fait des lustre que j'avais pas écrit de Gundam et la chanson pouvait donner que quelque chose d'assez particulier. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas passer à côté : cette chanson était faite pour cette fic ! Et promis, ça finit bien !

**Dédicace :** Bon anniversaire ma grande prêtresse unique et préféréééééée ! #pat-pat divin#

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sad but true.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Hé, Duo ! Alors, t'as fini les réparations ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! T'as vu dans quel état elle était ton épave ! J'en ai encore pour une demi-journée de boulot au moins ! Repasse demain papy !

- Sale morveux ! J'espère au moins que tu me feras pas payer les heures sup' !

- C'est ça, rêve...

Je retourne à mon bricolage en soupirant ostensiblement. Evidemment que je lui ferai pas payer les heures sup... C'est à peine si je lui ferai rembourser le prix des pièces de rechange, comme d'habitude. C'est le problème quand vous connaissez intimement chacun de vos clients et que vous êtes un mec sympa : la faillite vous guette... Enfin, j'vais pas me plaindre, hein. D'abord c'est pas mon genre (ou alors c'est juste pour faire chier le monde, niark !) et ensuite tout le boulot que m'apporte ma réputation de mécano hors pair et aux prix défiant toute concurrence a le mérite de me maintenir occupé de l'aurore (entendez par là : les environs de midi...) jusque tard dans la nuit. Malheureusement ça ne suffit pas toujours...

J'essaye rageusement de visser un boulon réfractaire avant de l'envoyer balader à travers la pièce et d'en piocher un autre dans le tas de trucs qui traînent autour de moi. Oui ben, j'ai toujours été bordélique et ça a toujours très bien marché comme ça, alors faite pas chier ! Je soupire avant de m'attaquer à une autre partie de l'appareil antédiluvien. Non, m'occuper les mains de cette façon ne suffit jamais...

_**Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there**_

Qui aurait pu penser que de tous les pilotes de gundams je serai le seul à ne pas m'acclimater à cette nouvelle ère de paix ?

Personne.

Pas même moi.

Bon, hein, évidemment, en ce qui concerne Quat-chan on savait tous qu'il était pas fait pour la guerre, lui le premier. Il n'a pris les armes que pour éviter que qui que ce soit d'autre se retrouve aux commandes d'un engin aussi dangereux que Sandrock. Et aussi parce qu'il avait compris les limites d'un pacifisme passif. Mais le seul endroit où il s'épanouit pleinement est la Paix. Avec une énooorme majuscule !

Bon, Tro c'est autre chose. Lui... lui j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Nos personnalités sont trop diamétralement opposées. Mais je crois bien qu'il est capable de s'habituer à n'importe quoi. Qu'il ne demande qu'à apprendre à vivre. Et je fais confiance à Catherine et Quat-chan pour être d'excellents professeurs.

Wuffy... J'évite automatiquement la courbe d'un sabre fendant l'air en prononçant mentalement ce nom. Et je tire la langue au vide. Ouais, notre grand justicier a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée de la paix dans un premier temps. En fait je crois surtout qu'il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir tué Treize, même si je n'ai toujours pas très bien saisi ses raisons. Quatre disait qu'il avait compris trop tard à quel point lui et notre ennemi numéro un étaient semblables. Mouais... Je chasse d'un geste de la main ces considérations métaphysiques et migraineuses. Ce qui compte c'est que, au final, Heero d'un part et le peuple de la terre de l'autre, ont réussi à montrer à notre balai dans le cul préféré l'entrée du chemin menant à l'apaisement de soi. Et d'après ce que je sais, son boulot de preventer (1) au côté de Sally l'a pratiquement conduit au bout. Chuis content pour lui. Vraiment. Survivre à l'anéantissement de tout son peuple, c'est pas un truc facile. Je sais c'qu'on ressent, même si je n'ai perdu _que_ ces gens qui étaient ma famille...

Mais, me direz-vous, comment peut-on survivre à la Guerre lorsqu'on a le terme "perfect soldier" tatoué au fer rouge sur le front ? Facilement quand on s'appelle Heero Yui. Et que cette marque infamante n'est que de surface. Ce type a tout simplement le cœur pur, et tant pis si ça fait cliché à mort de dire ça. Peut-être même... non, sûrement plus que Quatre ! Parce que c'est assez simple d'être un ange de gentillesse quand on né dans une famille de pacifistes pleins aux as. Nettement plus dur, déjà, lorsque le premier hochet qu'on vous met entre les mains tire des balles de calibre 12...

Malgré l'entraînement inhumain qui a conduit à faire de lui une véritable machine de guerre, Heero n'a jamais perdu sa pureté. Hé, c'est pas pour rien que son Gundam avait des ailes d'ange !

Et le mien, de démon...

_**Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares**_

J'étais le premier à qui Quat-chan avait parlé de détruire les Gundams, environ un an après la mort de Treize. Le premier a avoir acquiescé. Et aussi celui qui l'avait accompagné, ce jour-là, pour les lâcher dans leurs sarcophages d'acier, pour leur dernier voyage vers le soleil. (2)

- Tant que la paix régnera, les gundams seront inutiles.

C'est moi qui avais dit ça...

- Ça te fait de la peine de les abandonner ?

- Nan ! C'est la meilleure solution !

Sauf que notre petit blondinet n'avait pas compris à quel problème je faisais allusion...

Et puis, il y avait eu l'arrivée de cette gamine timbrée. Mariemeia Kushrenada, la digne fille de son paternel si vous me demandez mon avis... Et Quatre avait récupéré nos gundams in extremis. Et encore une fois nous nous étions battus à leurs commandes. Et je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre...

C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé l'autodestruction, lorsqu'on est tous arrivé à cours d'énergie. J'aurai aimé mourir là. Avec eux et le sourire aux lèvres. Et en emportant une bonne partie de nos ennemis dans le voyage... mais Trowa s'y était opposé, arguant que nous ferions trop de morts ainsi, et que nous étions à présent des défenseurs de la paix. J'avais souri "ouais, t'as pas tord, ça la ficherai mal..." Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour ne jamais le remarquer : même Trowa estime les vies humaines davantage que moi...

Pour finir, c'est encore moi qui ai appuyé sur le détonateur. Accordant enfin à Heavyarms, Sandrock et mon cher Deathscythe le repos éternel.

- Cette fois mon vieux, je te dis définitivement adieu...

Mais ce n'est pas à Deathy que je m'adressais, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. C'était à celui que je pensais pouvoir enterrer avec lui.

Ouais. J'ai jamais eu de bol moi...

_**They  
They betray  
I'm your only true friend now**_

- Haaaa, chier !

Je m'étire longuement en arrière, détendant mes muscles ankylosés. J'vais marcher avec une canne avant l'âge moi, à force de passer mes journées courbé en deux sur tous les tas de ferrailles qui passent...

- Hé, Hilde ! Tu m'amène un café, liebchen ?

Ce dernier mot résonne moqueusement dans le vide. J'avais encore oublié...

- Shit !

Une malheureuse clef anglaise innocente vient heurter une plaque de tôle encore plus innocente alors que je me lève en grommelant pour aller me faire mon jus moi-même.

Putain, on voit que cette cuisine a plus connu de mains féminines depuis plus d'un mois... Faudra que je pense à nettoyer un jour. Il paraît que faire la vaisselle a jamais tué personne. Moi je dis : ça reste à prouver...

- Tu fais chier, liebchen...

Il a un goût amer ce mot. Davantage encore que ce café pourri. J'ai jamais été foutu de faire un café convenable, c'est pas neuf. Mais je m'étais habitué aux siens. Liebchen. Chérie. Ils croient tous qu'on était ensemble. Et qu'on a rompu. Mais la vérité est autrement plus _fun_. Ouais, fun... Putain, il est vraiment dégueu ce café...

OK. Je suis gay. Vous vous en doutiez ? C'est pas sympa, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant, merde... Enfin, vous voulez la meilleure ? Hilde aussi. Nan, nan, c'est pas une blague. On s'est vraiment bien trouvé, hein ?

Quand elle me l'a dit j'ai faillit mourir étouffé par le sandwish amoureusement préparé par ses soins et que je me faisais un devoir d'avaler voracement. Je lui ais fait très peur ce jour là je crois. Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon souffle et que j'éclate bruyamment de rire. Sérieux, je la trouvais bien bonne ! Moi qui avais peur depuis un moment qu'elle finisse par me faire des avances et que ça casse tout entre nous. Ben quoi ? Faut être lucide : chuis quand même un sacré beau gosse ! Et puis faut pas se leurrer, entre un mec et une nana bossant et habitant ensemble il finit forcément par y avoir une attirance physique qui se crée. Sauf s'ils sont tous les deux homos. Bingo !

Ça l'a fait marrer aussi quand je lui ai expliqué. Et depuis on se donnait des petits noms d'amoureux. Liebchen. Love. Honey. On risquait plus rien. On avait chacun nos aventures de notre côté et on cohabitait comme les meilleurs potes du monde. La belle vie.

Et puis un jour elle m'a présenté sa copine du moment. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. On laissait notre vie amoureuse à l'extérieur de l'atelier, d'un accord tacite.

Elle était mignonne. Une jolie petite blonde un peu timide. C'était son avant-dernier jour sur notre colonie. Elle devait repartir avec son père, en voyage d'affaire si j'avais tout compris. Elle avait rougi et sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure quand, à la fin du repas, elle avait demandé à ma Hilde de l'accompagner. Sur sa colonie. Tellement plus accueillante que cette poubelle spatiale de L2. (3) J'extrapole. Mais c'était ça l'idée.

Elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Mais plus tard, dans la nuit, ma liebchen avait fondu en larme dans mes bras en me demandant pardon.

Et le lendemain j'avais porté son sac jusqu'au port spatial.

Elle l'aimait. J'aurais fait pareil. Sûrement.

_**They  
They'll betray  
I'm forever there**_

Mais moi je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Je ne peux pas les revoir.

Parce que je sais que Quatre s'en rendrait tout de suite compte. À présent que tous les esprits sont apaisés. À présent que _l'harmonie universelle_ règne partout ou presque. Je pense qu'à l'époque les cris, les pleurs, les souffrances, les monstres engendrés par la guerre dans l'esprit des gens empêchaient son ushuu no kokoro de le distinguer de tous les autres. _Mon_ monstre. Le démon tapit dans mon âme. Le Shinigami.

Mais maintenant, je suis persuadé qu'il ne verrait que lui... Et ça, je refuse ! Je ne veux pas voir la peur, l'horreur ou le dégoût dans les yeux clairs de notre petit angelot blond.

Les autres ? Oubliez Trowa : beaucoup trop de chances de croiser Quatre dans un périmètre très restreint autour de l'homme à la mèche... Je ne sais pas s'ils sont enfin ensembles. Ça fait longtemps que Quat-chan m'a plus donné de nouvelles. Il est à la tête de la Winner corp, il a autre chose à faire. Pas grave. Je préfère qu'il m'oublie. Même si ça fait putain de mal, quand j'y pense...

Je secoue la tête en vidant mon reste de soi-disant café dans l'évier. Faudra que je m'achète de l'instantané prédosé, j'vois plus que ça...

Enfin, exit Trotro donc... Reste Wuffy ? Tu parles, qu'est-ce que j'irai lui raconter, moi, à la porte de prison à queue de cheval ? On a plus eu de contact depuis des années. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il monte régulièrement en grade dans les unités des preventers. Et aussi qu'un voyage vers la Terre est hors de prix. Désolée, Justice-man, je crois que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de croiser mes beaux yeux dans cette vie... C'est mon imagination ou un soupir de soulagement très vexant vient de traverser l'air ? Je lève un majeur très grossier à l'image mentale de notre chinois préféré.

- Rien que pour ça j'ai presque envie de le faire, ce voyage, m'sieur le coincé du fessier !

Et quand on parle de coincé, à qui pense-t-on forcément ? Si, si, faites un effort, c'est vraiment pas compliqué... Un regard à vous tuer sur place plus sûrement que le revolver amoureusement lové dans le creux de ses reins et un vocabulaire se limitant à trois phrases contenant toutes le mot "mission". Et ben voilà, vous voyez quand vous voulez...

Heero.

Lui je le vois souvent. À la télé. Jamais bien loin dans l'ombre de mademoiselle Je Représente À moi Toute Seule Et La Paix Et La Plus Pure Image De L'Absence Total De Goût Vestimentaire Darlian-Peacecraft... Ils sont ensembles. Ça crève les yeux rien qu'à la façon dont elle le regarde à la dérobée. Avec ce petit sourire pleinement heureux et un rien pervers que je n'aurai jamais cru lire sur son visage de jeune vierge effarouchée.

C'est pour ça que, quoi que je fasse, je ne dois jamais, jamais revoir Heero. Parce que face à elle, je ne pourrais pas _le_ retenir...

_**I'm your dream, make you real**_

_Il_ la tuerait. Je le sais.

Parfois, en pleine nuit, je me réveille en sursaut en imaginant avoir son sang sur les mains. Et les quelques instants de pure jouissance suivant cette idée sont proprement indécents...

J'ai toujours envie de gerber quand j'y repense. Comment je peux désirer des trucs pareils..?

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal**_

La vérité ? La vérité c'est que ce n'est pas un désir. Mais un _besoin_. J'ai besoin de tuer pour vivre. Je dois _le_ laisser sortir pour ne pas étouffer. J'vous ais dit que je passais mes journée à taper sur des vieux de bouts de ferraille, hein ? Mais je vous ai pas parlé de mes nuits...

Y'a une espèce de psychose chez les criminels de L2 depuis quelques années. On prétend qu'une créature au corps entièrement noir et aux yeux améthyste brillant d'un éclat inhumain accorde la mort à quiconque la mérite. _L'ange vengeur_ qu'ils l'appellent. Tu parles. C'est jamais qu'un schizo psychopathe qui se demande chaque jour si, quand il en aura fini avec les criminels, il va pas se mettre à trucider des innocents...

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel**_

Ça me rend malade ! Putain de merde ! Je la voulais tellement cette paix ! Je la désirais de toute mon âme ! C'était pas des mensonges ! Je me battais pour elle ! Je tuais pour elle ! Et maintenant... je tue pour vivre...

_**Sad but true**_

Pour qu'_il_ vive...

_**I'm your dream, mind astray**_

Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Ce que je suis. Ce que je veux.

**_I'm your eyes while you're away _**

Mes souvenirs de _ses_ nuits de chasse sont flous. Brouillés. Je perds de plus en plus _son_ contrôle. J'ai l'impression que c'est _lui _qui dirige ma vie...

_**I'm your pain while you repay**_

Je m'en veux pas de tuer ces mecs. Merde quoi, c'est que des ordures ! Ils prennent cette colonie à la gorge pour en tirer le plus de blé possible ! D'autres sont des vendeurs de came. Certains des assassins... Comme moi...

_Lui_ ! _Lui_, merde ! Pas moi !

_**You know it's sad but true**_

Je suis retombé assis sur une chaise. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Et Dieu sait comment mes coudes ont trouvé place au milieu du bordel sous lequel disparaît la table. Et mes doigts s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux, malmenant une tresse dont plusieurs longues mèches s'échappent déjà devant mon visage. Et j'essaye de recouvrir cette voix pulsant à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce maniaque assoiffé de sang. Shooté à l'adrénaline. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est _lui_. Le Shinigami.

_**You  
You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
**_

Y'a des jours comme ça je me demande... si j'existe vraiment. Si Duo existe vraiment. A jamais existé.

"I'm Duo ! I run, I hide, but I never lie ! I'm Duo Maxwell !" (4)

Et si, déjà, rien que cette affirmation était un mensonge..? Duo. Maxwell. Ces noms eux même ne sont que mensonges...

_**You  
You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed**_

"Je ne suis pas un démon... Je suis le Shinigami."

Un rire grinçant qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec mes éclats habituels secoue mon corps. Dire que c'est Duo qui affirmait ça fièrement. Quel gamin stupide. Arrogant. Aveuglé par sa suffisance enfantine.

À présent, qui de lui ou du Shinigami va gagner la bataille ? La bataille pour la possession entière de son âme... Mon âme.

_**Do  
Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat**_

"Le seul dieu qui existe dans notre monde c'est le dieu de la Mort. Le Shinigami..."

Ça, c'est au père Maxwell et à Sœur Helen que je l'assénais. Et j'ai tellement cru en mes propres paroles que je _l_'ai créé. À l'intérieur de moi-même. Ou peut-être... Les morts ont toujours été si fréquentes autour de moi. Et toujours, moi seul en réchappais. Peut-être bien... que le Shinigami a toujours était là. Que Duo n'était qu'une enveloppe humaine pour _l_'abriter. Et _lui_ obéir. Une marionnette de chair et de sang, mais dépourvue d'âme...

_**Do  
Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed**_

Non ! Non, l'âme de Duo existe. _Mon_ âme existe. Si ce n'était pas le cas je ne souffrirais pas ainsi. Je ne me poserais pas toutes ces questions stupides. Je ne me demanderais pas... si je suis en train de devenir fou.

_**I'm your dream, make you real**_

Parfois, j'essaye de _le_ retenir. Mais lorsqu'il y a longtemps qu'_il_ n'a pas tué, alors j'ai moi-même l'impression de n'être plus rien. De ne plus être vivant. Une coquille vide. Que ne vient emplir que le désir de sang. Et je pèse mes mots. Les symptômes sont les mêmes que ceux provoqués par le désir sexuel. Et l'achèvement est au moins aussi jouissif. Pour _lui_.

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal**_

À moi il ne reste que le goût amer d'une nuit d'amour de laquelle on s'éveille allongé à côté de la mauvaise personne...

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel**_

Et vous savez ce qui est le pire ? C'est que quelque part je ne veux pas qu'_il_ disparaisse. Parce que cette soif perverse de sang... c'est le seul désir que je ressens depuis bien des mois.

Même si, au matin, je jure que jamais plus je ne _le_ laisserai sortir. Comme un alcoolique face à une gueule de bois carabinée jurant de ne plus toucher à l'alcool. Au mieux il tiendra deux jours avant sa prochaine biture. Moi, deux semaines. Avant le prochain bain de sang.

_**Sad but true**_

- Fucking shit !

Tiens, il semblerait que je vienne de trouver un moyen plus radical que de faire la vaisselle pour déblayer cette cuisine... Je contemple, hébété, les morceaux de verres et de porcelaine s'étalant pêle-mêle sur le sol.

_**I'm your dream, mind astray**_

Je tombe à genoux. Pas vraiment une prière. Même le père Maxwell a jamais pu me forcer à prier. À m'agenouiller devant un mec qui, à supposer qu'il existe, laissait son cousin balayer notre monde de sa faux aveugle sans lever le petit doigt.

Non, là je commence juste à craquer. C'est rien, hein. Fallait bien que ça arrive. Je me demande si, maintenant, ça ne va pas aller beaucoup plus vite. Si je lâche complètement l'affaire, peut-être que d'ici quelques jours _il_ aura totalement pris possession de mon corps ? Peut-être que mon âme finira par ne plus exister ?

Et peut-être que ce ne sera pas plus mal..?

_**I'm your eyes while you're away**_

Ce serait comme m'endormir dans les bras d'un quelconque amant et ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux. Et alors, je me ficherai de savoir ce qu'il fait de _ses_ nuits.

Mes nuits ?

_**I'm your pain while you repay**_

Pourquoi... Pourquoi y a-t-il du sang sur le carrelage ?

_Parce que le verre brisé ça coupe, baka !_

Je cligne bêtement des yeux en regardant mes paumes, que j'ai posées sur le sol sans m'en rendre compte. Elles sont profondément entaillées. Forcément...

Je me relève lentement tout en retirant les morceaux tranchants encore coincés dans les blessures sanguinolentes. Ça fait mal. Putain, ça fait du bien d'avoir mal ailleurs qu'au cœur... C'est comme si la douleur que je viens de m'infliger inconsciemment était un paiement pour mes crimes.

_Ses_ crimes !

_**You know it's sad but true**_

Je commence à reprendre mes esprits je crois. La première urgence est de bander tout ça avant que je foute du sang partout. Ça risquerait de lui donner des idées pour ce soir...

Je me retourne vers la porte et... finalement je crois que j'ai plutôt terminé de basculer dans la folie, au contraire. Ou alors j'ai déjà perdu trop de sang. Parce que j'ai des hallucinations là...

- Salut Duo.

Et des hallucinations qui parlent en plus ! Et dont les yeux d'un bleu si foncé qu'il paraissent presque noirs s'agrandissent imperceptiblement en voyant l'état de mes mains.

Finalement c'est pas une hallucination très convaincante : elle est beaucoup trop expressive...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais comme connerie, baka ?

_**Hate  
I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love**_

Baka.

Un mot que j'ai vite appris à connaître. Auquel je me suis habitué au point que mon inconscient lui-même ne m'engueule plus qu'en employant cet épithète. Ce mot qui est tellement lui.

Ce n'est pas une hallucination finalement. Mais j'aurai préféré...

- Ça alors, monsieur Heero Spécialiste De La Protection Très Très Rapprochée Yui en personne... Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu dire que miss Rose-bonbon Peacecraft ait décidé d'honorer de sa présence les taudis de L2...

Je ne sais pas vraiment si cette chaleur infernale qui vient d'envahir mes entrailles est de la colère ou du désir. Mais je sais que ça fait vachement plus mal que les ridicules coupures de mes mains. Et que quand je souffre j'aime ne pas être le seul...

Et là, vu la tronche qu'il tire, j'ai mis dans le mile. Est-ce qu'il y aurait de l'eau dans le gaz entre la princesse et le pilote reconverti ? Marrant comme à cette simple pensée la douleur migre dangereusement vers le bas...

- Non, Relena n'est pas là. Je suis seulement venu te voir.

Wow... D'accord, il est toujours aussi expressif qu'une sardine au sommet d'un sushi. Mais quand même, rien que reconnaître ça c'est du out of character total... Et ça rend ma bouche bizarrement sèche. Et puis, j'en suis sûr maintenant, hein, ce n'est définitivement plus de la colère...

Sauf que...

_**Pay  
Pay the price  
Pay, for nothing's fair**_

- Très chic ta nouvelle bague dis donc... Mais dis-moi, tu sais que portée à ce doigt-là ça s'appelle une alliance..?

Il baisse un instant les yeux vers l'annulaire incriminé. Puis hoche la tête.

- Relena et moi sommes fiancés depuis quelques jours.

J'ai la tête qui tourne d'un coup. Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Ou faire un meurtre.

Ha ha ha... Rigole pas avec ça, Duo, tu risques de la trouver mauvaise dans quelques heures...

- En fait, c'est pour ça que je suis là...

Il ne me regarde plus. Il a levé sa main gauche à hauteur de ses yeux et il fronce légèrement les sourcils d'un air... perplexe ? Perdu ? Ennuyé ?

Vous savez quoi ? S'il me demande d'être son témoin je le tue. Et ce ne sera pas du travail bien propre façon Shinigami. Il souffrira longtemps avant de crever...

- Je...

Son regard se relève vers moi et il passe nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Bon, il veut que je lui saute dessus, c'est ça..?

- En fait... j'avais... j'avais envie de te voir... Duo.

OK. OK. Ben finalement, je vais peut-être tomber dans les pommes, tiens...

_**Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you here**_

Je me contente, dans un premier temps, de faire un pas en arrière pour m'appuyer à la table. Et d'avaler difficilement un ridicule filet de salive. Son regard troublé planté dans le mien est en train de me faire perdre le peu de moyens qu'il me restait...

- Pourquoi ?

Net, concis, complètement en dehors de mon rôle à mon tour. Mais j'aurai pas pu sortir un mot de plus tout en empêchant un gémissement complètement déplacé de se faire la malle dans la foulée. Merde. Ça fait si longtemps que ça que j'ai pas fait l'amour ?

_Non, ça fait si longtemps que tu n'as plus ressenti aucun autre désir que celui de tuer, c'est tout..._

Ouais, hein, si c'est que ça... Pas de quoi s'affoler...

En face de moi il se contente de secouer la tête, sans un mot. Ça par contre c'est typique ! Encore que... j'arrive à deviner que ce mouvement signifie un truc comme : "J'en sais rien moi, j't'en pose des questions !" Ou plutôt, non, ça se serait plutôt mon style. Chez lui ça doit ressembler à : "Désolé, je suis venu sans ordre de mission."

Tiens, pourquoi son regard s'est arrêté d'un coup ? Et... et pourquoi il s'approche, hein ? Non. Non non non. Déjà à un mètre c'était dur – sans mauvais jeu de mots, franchement, c'est pas mon genre... – mais s'il réduit la distance ça va plus être tenable là !

Il tend la main vers mon poignet. Et à peine ses doigts frôlent-ils ma peau qu'un long frisson parcourt mon corps et que je mords profondément ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

Bordel. Achevez-moi...

- Il faut soigner ça tu sais...

Je mets dix secondes à percuter qu'il parle des entailles parcourant mes mains...

_**Hey  
I'm your life  
And I no longer care**_

Ses doigts enserrent totalement mon poignet et il a levé ma paume lacérée entre nous deux. Il la contemple étrangement. Comme s'il cherchait à lire l'avenir dans ces sillons écarlates.

Moi aussi, tout d'un coup, je me découvre des dons de médium extralucide. Parce que sa présence seule me fait entrevoir un avenir. _Mon_ avenir.

- Heero...

Ma voix est tellement rauque que j'ai du mal à la reconnaître moi-même. Son regard quitte les lignes sanglantes pour se poser sur le mien. Un sourcil vaguement haussé. Interrogateur. Et comme une brume commençant à voiler la nuit de ses yeux. Ou peut-être que ça, c'est seulement mon propre désir qui me le fait imaginer...

_Heero, c'est pas mes mains qu'il faut soigner. On s'en fout de mes mains ! Il y a plus grave. Plus important. C'est con à dire, mais je crois que tu peux sauver mon âme..._

_**I'm your dream, make you real**_

Il ne dit rien. Forcément : il ne lit pas encore dans les pensées jusqu'à preuve du contraire... Et moi, c'est la première fois que je le regarde réellement depuis qu'il est entré.

Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Enfin, si, il n'a plus l'air d'un adolescent bandant maintenant, mais d'un beau mec très très bandant. Plus que ça. C'est carrément un canon ! Et le fait qu'il ait troqué son éternel T-shirt informe et la véritable incitation au viol qui lui servait de short contre une chemise d'un bleu sombre, s'assortissant merveilleusement à ses yeux, et un pantalon de cuir noir qui avait du faire détaler ledit short en couinant de dépit ne gâche rien... bien au contraire...

Tout ça je l'embrasse d'un coup d'œil expert qui me dit immédiatement "ce type est à se damner !". Enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà fait...

Cependant il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est cette étrange innocence que dégage son regard. Une farouche innocence de bête sauvage. Et c'est ça qui m'a attiré vers lui dès la première fois. Ça encore qui fait battre mon cœur à coups redoublés contre ma poitrine. Ça qui sera peut-être ma rédemption...

Il attend toujours. Patiemment. Je crois qu'il devine que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. En même temps, là, le premier crétin venu le devinerait... Mais je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas parler. Je ne veux pas de mots. Pas maintenant. Ce que je veux est tout autre. Et moi je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre...

Ma main qui n'est pas prisonnière de la sienne se tend avec une rapidité et une précision mortelles, crochant sa nuque avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre. Le soldat parfait aurait-il perdu ses réflexes ? Plus sûrement il ne s'attendait pas à l'attaque. Avant qu'il ne pense même à réagir mon bras exerce une violente traction. Il me tombe presque dessus à l'instant où nos bouches se joignent.

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal**_

Je ne peux plus retenir le long gémissement prisonnier depuis trop longtemps dans ma gorge tandis que ma langue caresse avidement ses lèvres. Cherche à en forcer l'entrée. À approfondir ce baiser qui attise le feu embrasant mon bas-ventre à la limite de l'insupportable.

Et je ferme les yeux. Très fort. Comme un enfant – même si dans ce cas précis la comparaison est un poil perverse tout de même... - Parce que j'ai peur. Je ressens à cet instant autant de terreur que de désir. Pace que s'il me repousse maintenant je sais que le Shinigami aura gagné. Définitivement. Et qu'_il_ le tuera. Ou essayera de le tuer...

S'il me repousse Duo cessera tout simplement de lutter. Et d'exister...

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel**_

J'ai mal. Mon cœur cogne beaucoup trop fort contre ma poitrine. Et mes hanches se cambrent inconsciemment pour tenter d'atténuer un autre genre de douleur tout aussi présent. Je me fais l'effet d'un ado en pleine période de chaleurs, là, à frotter désespérément mon entrejambe douloureux contre sa cuisse. Mais je m'en fous. Eperdument. Tout ce que je veux, c'est apaiser ce feu qui me consume depuis des années.

Souiller cette pureté qui est sienne de mes mains couvertes de sang.

_**Sad but true**_

Et, à l'instant même où je cessais d'y croire, ses lèvres trempées de ma propre salive s'ouvrent enfin. Sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne. La saisit, la combat. Il n'y a aucune espèce de douceur dans ce baiser farouche. Seulement une avidité à la mesure de la mienne.

_**I'm your truth, telling lies**_

Je gémis plus que jamais à travers nos langues mêlées. Notre étreinte sauvage. Violente. Son corps se presse contre moi. Son désir est aussi fort que le mien et c'est plus un cri qu'un gémissement que j'étouffe entre ses lèvres lorsque nos érections se télescopent à travers le tissu tendu et gênant de nos pantalons respectifs.

J'ai vaguement conscience d'un fatras de verres usagés, vieux hamburgers à moitiés entamés, assiettes et autres outils n'ayant rien à foutre là s'écrasant au sol pour me céder passage tandis que je m'allonge à demi sur la table, l'attirant vers moi. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui force cette position ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je m'en moque.

Nos lèvres se séparent sur un gémissement mutuel. Sa bouche parcourt ma mâchoire d'une traînée de baisers brûlant. Se loge dans mon cou. Torture ma peau de ses dents, de son souffle, de sa langue. L'une de mes mains s'est inextricablement emmêlée dans ses courts cheveux au toucher rude sous mes plaies à vif. L'autre remonte son dos après avoir trouvé passage sous sa chemise, souillant le creux de ses reins d'une longue traînée de sang.

Douleur et plaisir se mêlent. Se fondent en un brouillard écarlate. Je le connais. Je le connais bien. C'est celui qui tombe sur _lui_ lorsqu'il approche de sa proie...

_**I'm your reasoned alibis**_

Les boutons de ma soutane cèdent sans l'ombre d'une résistance sous sa main au geste net et précis. Il est le perfect soldier dans ses moindres combats. Et rien que cette constatation cynique m'arrache un nouveau gémissement sourd.

Oui, je porte toujours une soutane légèrement customisée, même si je laisse souvent de côté le col empesé pas très confortable. Oui, je suis un blasphémateur. Et... Un cri de plaisir m'échappe comme ses dents se referment férocement sur l'un de mes mamelons. Et Dieu, que j'aime ça !

Mes hanches se cambrent tandis que ma main logée contre son dos l'attire vers elles. Je veux le sentir contre moi. Contre la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je veux me perdre en lui.

_Le_ perdre en lui.

Je sens sa main remonter vers mon visage. Le caresser à l'aveugle. Ses doigts s'entortiller dans les mèches folles croisant son chemin. Mais un contact glacé se mêle à ces caresses. Ecorche ma peau. Éveillant à cet instant le monstre jamais vraiment assoupi au fond de moi.

_**I'm inside open your eyes**_

Ma main quitte le nid de ses cheveux et vient s'emparer de la sienne. Avec violence. Il interrompt son exploration de mon torse. Lève vers moi un regard encore assombri par le désir. Et une vague interrogation.

À l'instant où nos yeux se croisent je saisis son annulaire entre mes lèvres. M'en empare entièrement. Le suce longuement, entourant lascivement ma langue autour de lui.

Ses iris son tellement sombre à présent que je n'en distingue même plus les pupilles. Elles sont comme hypnotisée par le mouvement de mes lèvres autour de son doigt et de sourds gémissements s'exhalent de sa gorge.

Je souris d'un sourire de démon. Dégoulinant de perversité. Et, lentement, mes lèvres font marche arrière, mes dents se serrant contre ses phalanges, laissant au passage une marque rouge sur la peau humide. Et lorsque enfin je le relâche, c'est pour mieux capter à nouveau son regard. Et mes lèvres se retroussent comme celles d'un carnivore prêt à dévorer sa proie. Et entre elles, prisonnier entre mes dents, je sais que ses yeux contemplent un anneau doré.

Le temps s'arrête. L'espace de plusieurs battements de cœur. De lourdes inspirations oppressées. Puis sa main se dégage de la mienne. Se tend vers ma bouche. Je lèche ses doigts à l'instant où ils se saisissent de l'objet d'infamie. Je ne sais pas si c'est un gémissement ou un véritable grognement de fauve qui roule dans ma gorge. Mais je sais que le Shinigami n'est pas loin...

Ses lèvres me bâillonnent. Son gémissement nourrit le mien. Mais pas avant que je n'aie vu sa main se refermer étroitement autour du bijou honni. Mes doigts reviennent se glisser dans ses cheveux. Et s'y referment violemment. Je sens son cri de douleur fuser dans nos bouches jointes.

Le Shinigami pulse dans mes entrailles. Hurle à travers mon sang. Ce baiser au goût cuivré est _sien_. Et c'est _lui_ qui, séparant nos bouches, recueille de _sa_ langue le liquide écarlate coulant à la commissure des lèvres de mon beau brun. Il est mien ! Ou il est mort... En cela le Shinigami et moi sommes entièrement sur la même longueur d'ondes...

Mais il semble que nous ne soyons pas les seuls... Il y a un sourire sur son visage, si proche du mien. Ou plutôt, j'y devine une ébauche de sourire indéchiffrable. J'oublie que je parle d'Heero et que ce que je qualifie de sourire chez lui est à peine un infime plissement de lèvres chez le commun des mortels...

En tout cas, il sourit. Et il monte son poing étroitement serré à hauteur de mon regard. Et l'envie animale de mordre traverse mon esprit. _De mordre au sang. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive._ Rajoute l'autre résident de mon âme. Mais avant qu'aucun de nous n'ait pu mener ce projet à bien, le poignet de notre soldat parfait effectue un léger mouvement tandis que ses doigts s'ouvrent. Et nous percevons distinctement un petit tintement, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Et le long cri de triomphe qui résonne à travers mon corps nous est entièrement commun.

_**I'm you**_

Il me sourit toujours tandis que je me redresse, l'entraînant avec moi. Je suis assis sur la table à présent. Le dominant légèrement. Et je me penche à son oreille. En mord cruellement le lobe, lui arrachant un nouveau cri mêlé de plaisir et de douleur. Et j'y murmure lourdement, mes lèvres caressant sa peau à chacun de leurs mouvements.

- Tu es à moi.

Moi, Duo Maxwell. Moi, le Shinigami. Pour la première fois j'accepte enfin de me rendre compte que nous ne formons qu'un seul et même être. Un être profondément optimiste et heureux de vivre et tout à la fois assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. Je n'ai pas créé le Shinigami. Je _suis_ le Shinigami. Et c'est sûrement cela qui m'a permis de survivre aux horreurs ayant jalonné ma vie. En devenant moi-même une part d'horreur.

_**Sad but true**_

Je crois... que reconnaître ça est déjà un premier pas vers la rédemption.

Il n'est plus utile que je sois le Shinigami maintenant. Mais ça, je ne pourrais vraiment le comprendre qu'en vivant pleinement cette paix que j'ai tant souffert pour obtenir. Qu'en épuisant mes instincts de tueur dans un autre genre de combat. Qu'en trouvant un être capable de dominer le Shinigami. De le renvoyer dans les abysses sans fond de mon âme.

De ma main toujours crochée dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, je force son visage à se tourner vers le mien. Scelle de mes lèvres le contrat de possession que je viens de prononcer. Son silence même était un acquiescement. L'accueil de sa bouche un paraphe sans ambiguïté

Mes jambes se referment autour de ses reins. Nos corps se soudent à nouveau étroitement. Nos érections de nouveau se mesurent l'une à l'autre. Un violent gémissement sépare nos lèvres. Nos mains se meuvent d'un même mouvement vers le bas de nos corps. Vers ces pantalons qu'aucun de nous ne saurait supporter une seconde de plus.

Et tandis que je sens ses doigts venir à bout de la fermeture du mien. Se glisser au-delà de l'étoffe. Parcourir la pure douleur qu'est devenue ma virilité. J'étouffe un cri sur ses lèvres en cambrant plus que jamais mes reins. Et ma bouche une nouvelle fois se colle contre son oreille. Laissant échapper un souffle entrecoupé.

- Oui... Oui... libère-moi... mon ange rédempteur...

xXxXxXx End (Sad but true... X3) xXxXxXx

(1) "Police préventive" dans les sous-titres français. C'est un corps spécial créé après la fin de la guerre et la mort de Treize. Il a pour but de maintenir la paix. Dans "Endless Waltz" Noin, Lady Une, Sally et Zechs en font partis et Sally engage Wuffy comme coéquipier à la fin du film. Tout ce paragraphe sur Justice-man fait référence à Endless Waltz, à part l'explosion de sa colonie qui a lieu à la fin de la série.

(2) Là aussi les situations sont tirées d'Endless Waltz et les répliques sont les sous-titres frenchies.

(3) La colonie natale de Duo est la principale du secteur L2. Je ne sais pas si elle a d'autres chiffres dans son matricule mais bon, tous les fickeurs l'appelle L2 alors je fais pareil !

(4) Ça et la suite ça provient du manga "Gundam Wing episode zero". J'ai mis cette partie en anglais parce que je trouve que la devise du chibi-Duo sonne mieux dans cette langue...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Duo :** J'aurai du savoir qu'elle me laisserait pas en paix, c'était trop beau...

**Heero :** Hn.

**Duo : **...C'est bon d'se sentir soutenu, j'vous jure...

**Trowa :** Hn.

**Duo : **...Ils me font quoi là, ils montent un orchestre ?

**Wufei : **Hn.

**Duo : **...Quat-chaaaannn ! Aus'cours !

**Quatre :** Hn.

**Duo :** OO ... #va se pendre#

**Quatre :** #retire la corde# Mais non, mais non, c'était une plaisanterie voyons... #se retient de rire#

**Duo :** Traître ! TT #va pleurer sur sa peluche Deathscythe#

**Quatre :** #sourire gêné# J'vous avez dit que ça lui plairait pas...

**Wufei :** Au moins on a la paix cinq minutes.

**Trowa :** Hn.

**Heero :** Hn.

**Duo :** Bande de méchaaannnnts ! TT Puis que c'est comme ça je sors le Shinigami, na !

OO #woush# #woush# #woush#

**Heero :** #regarde autour de lui# Bande de lâches. #regarde la chose nattée et aux yeux violet fluo s'avancer vers lui la bave aux lèvres# ...mission non acceptée ! Oo #fuit#

#regarde tout ce petit monde courir partout# Hum... Bon ben, puisque vous êtes là autant laisser une review, hein... #sourire plein de crocs pointus#


End file.
